Hormones
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 3 of a 4 part series] Nathan deals with Audrey's hormones.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Hormones**

 **One-shot**

He is not sure on what to do. He has never been with a woman when her hormones were this crazy. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Never ever ending. He is so thankful that this is almost over. Only one more month, he can handle one more month of this, but any more of that, he will be driven crazy by his wife. That's right wife, he and Audrey tied the knot shortly after they had found out that they were going to be parents. It was a very small wedding, close family and it was held at the Grey Gull and after the wedding, Audrey and Nathan had spilled the beans about their little bean. To say the least, everyone was very happy for them. Audrey was put on maternity leave four months ago when she was five months pregnant, when the doctors decided that it would be best if Audrey went on her maternity leave even though Audrey tried to get the doctors not to put her on maternity leave, but the doctors said it would be better if Audrey was on maternity leave mainly due to the fact that at the 21 week scan, the doctor discovered had the condition known as Preeclampsia, something that isn't discovered until after 20 weeks, it causes high blood pressure as well as problems with the kidneys and other organs. It was for the best that Audrey was put on bedrest for the remainder of her pregnancy, lucky for Nathan, Julia has been able to fill up Audrey's time while he is at work. Nathan is so glad that Julia came back, at least he knows that is anything is wrong with Audrey or the baby, Julia would be there and she would call him if anything was wrong.

However, that doesn't make Nathan worry less. Recently, Audrey has been very up and down. There is no doubt about that. The other morning, Nathan found Audrey crying over her pancakes. Sure, it wasn't the first time he has found her crying, but this was the first he had found her crying over her pancakes. He really wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that he had to be careful about what he said. One wrong thing and she could completely turn on him and that is the last thing Nathan wants to do. As soon as he started to talk to her, she was completely fine and eating her pancakes like she hadn't even been crying for the past five minutes. Ever since then, she has been up and down more than she was originally and it has been driving him crazy.

He wouldn't try it for the world. He would never trade any of this for the world. This is his life and he couldn't be happier. He is married, something that he never thought would happen, and he is going to be a father. Life is great. Life is really great. There is no doubt about that.

"What are you thinking about?" The familiar voice of his wife asks.

Nathan sighs, looking up from his paperwork to see his very pregnant wife standing in the doorway. He knows that she knows that she is not supposed to be here, she is supposed to be at home resting, but it's really no surprise that she is here. He knows that she has been getting restless of staying in that house all day.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asks as he stands up from his desk, already knowing what she is doing here. "You are supposed to be at home, resting like a good girl."

"I was never a good girl," Audrey smiles as Nathan gets closer to her.

"Yeah, well, maybe this one will be," Nathan says as he rubs Audrey's stomach.

"Well, I hope this little boy is nothing like you," Audrey hints a smile.

Audrey and Nathan were more thrilled when they found out that they were having a little girl and a little boy. Yeah, they were shocked when they found out they were having twins. Of course, they hadn't discovered this until they found out the genders. The whole time, brother was hiding behind his sister. Both Audrey and Nathan can't wait until the arrival of their twins. There is no doubt about that…

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asks as he leads Audrey to his desk chair. "Like I said, you should be at home, resting and waiting for these two to arrive not walking around and making the twins come any sooner."

"Nathan," Audrey whines as she sits down in Nathan's chair. "I have been in that house for what seems like forever. I needed to get out of the house and besides I just got out of the house to come to see you. That's all. Is that so bad?"

"You would have seen me later," Nathan says, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I would have been home in an hour. We would have had lunch like we do every single day. And you and I both know that after lunch, we would take a nap together then I would come back here for a few hours then I would come home and make dinner then lay in bed with you, just like every other day… What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

Yes, by this point Audrey is crying. Nathan doesn't know what is wrong, but he knows that he doesn't like seeing his wife cry and he also doesn't like anyone else seeing his wife cry. Nathan quietly sighs as he stands up, making his way back over to his door and windows, he closes the door and closes the shades shut. After he makes his way back over to his still crying wife, he doesn't say anything he just watches her cry, he knows that she will stop crying soon so he just waits till soon. He rubs her back and just like he predicted soon her cries are over… Just one more month, one more month.

"I'm sorry," Audrey says as she stands with silent tears still running down her face. "I just wanted to come and see you, I couldn't stand to be in that house any longer. I wanted to come and surprise you, I really thought you would be happy that I was here, I didn't think you would get mad at me. I'm sorry, I guess I will just go home."

"No, no, no," Nathan says as he grabs Audrey's arm stopping her from walking by. "That is not what I meant by that. I am happy to see you, very happy, but honey, the doctors said that you shouldn't be moving that you should be at home, resting in bed. I understand that staying in that bed for this long is hard, but we only have one more month left before the twins arrive just wait one more month, just one more month on that bed… What can I do to make sure that you aren't bored staying in that bed?"

"Takethenextmonthoff," Audrey says in a rush.

"What?" Nathan asks, wrapping his arms around Audrey's waist and pulling her closer. "I didn't catch that."

"Take the next month off," Audrey says. "Please, at least think about it, I need you by my side. Don't get me wrong, I love having Julia around, but I want my husband around. I need my husband to make me feel good, to tell me that I am pretty and all of that… Do you hear me, Nathan Wuornos, do you hear what is coming out of my mouth? I have never said anything like this before. I need you to entertain for the next month until this baby comes. I need you to stay in bed with me every single morning, to make me pancakes any kind I want. I want to watch you finish the nursery."

"Here," Nathan says handing Audrey a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Audrey asks as she takes the piece of paper out of her husband's hands. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I was going to tell you today when I came home for lunch," Nathan smiles as Audrey wraps her arms around his neck. "I wanted to surprise you, today is my last day and then I am yours for the next four months. It's a good thing that my father hired more detectives than the two of us. He understands that you want me to be home with you and I want to be home with you so we worked out that I would work till now and then I would spend the next four months with you and the babies… Why are you crying? I thought you were happy."

"I am happy," Audrey says through her tears. "It's just these damn hormones."


End file.
